I Can't Forget You
by minakoS
Summary: I rarely see this pairing, so here's an Itachi Uchiha/Usagi Tsukino oneshot ;


**Hiya guys! Because there's not many of these, I'm gonna write an Itachi/Usagi oneshot :) Please enjoy.**

I Can't Forget You

"Urusai!(shut up!)" Usagi Tsukino wailed. Her arch enemy (worse than Rei, yikes!) Akira Uchiha was bothering her with a very innapropriate question.

"Hmph, well I see how you look at him! He's mine, got that? Itachi's mine!" Akira suddenly grew solemn.

"Just go off with your friends while you can..." Usagi blinked in confusion. "Huh?" A hand on her shoulder caused her to scream. Akira pinched her nose and sighed. "Baka..." Itachi looked down at the now shaking Usagi.

"Is something wrong, Usagi-san?" He asked in his usual monotone voice. "A-ah no, you just startled me!" Akira grabbed Itachi's hand and started to pull him away. "Well, Usagi-baka, we're off to a clan meeting! I hope I never see you again!"

Usagi frowned and watched as they walked away. Turning on her heel, she walked towards her house. "That mean Akira! I wonder why she hates me so much? Because she thinks I'm gonna steal her boyfriend, that's why." She sighed. "But why did she say 'while I can'?" Usagi just shook her head and opened her house door.

"Itachi, please stop!" Akira cried out. Itachi glanced at her and lifted his sword. "Sorry, Akira. But I have a job to do." The blade came slicing down and Akira's scream echoed in the room. Itachi looked at her blood on his sword. _'But I never even loved you, Akira.' _Thoughts of Usagi flashed by as he left Akira's body on the ground.

Usagi wrung her hair though a pink towel. "Ah, warm water always makes me better! But this shirt got tight! Maybe I should change, there's another over there..." She lifted her shirt before hearing a tap on her window. Looking over, she saw Itachi. "Itachi-kun? Why is-Uwaa!" She quickly put her shirt back down. Opening the window she glared at him.

"How could you peep at such an innocent girl like me? Didn't your mom teach you to-no, wait don't answer. Mikoto-san probably did teach you THAT." Usagi miserably thought. Itachi climbed in and motioned for her to sit. "So, what's so important that you had to peep on me?"

"Usagi-san...can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

"I just did something really bad. I've...mudered my clan." Usagi's eyes widened and she gasped. Well how can you blame her, what would you have done? Usagi shakily grabbed a plushie on the bed.

"Y-you murdered...your family? B-but why?" He looked at her and sighed.

"You see, my clan was planning to take over Konoha. They asked me to spy on the villiage but...I hate war. I wish we could all just live in peace. I spied on them instead and told the Konoha Council about the plans. And you know what? I didn't kill Shisui. Everyone thinks so just for his Sharingan...but he gave me his remaining Sharingan because he trusted me."

"But then...they told me to kill them. To kill my family who I've know for 14 years. I decided to do it. But I met a reletive named Madara who wanted to destroy Konoha, but he was betrayed by our clan. I asked if he could help me, rather than cause another war. We killed everyone and I killed my parents last. Sasuke came home and...well, now he'll hate me forever. I only told him I did it to test my abillities. I could never kill him, so I said it's because he's weak."

Usagi looked down at her feet and took it all in. "So that's why Akira said the enjoy my friends while I can...Ah! Akira! She-" Itachi looked away and Usagi looked very shocked. '_Akira...I'm sorry I fought with you...may peace be with you...'_ She thought.

"Aah! There's bodies everywhere!" A voice suddenly shouted from outside. They looked over.

"Isn't that Jin Uchiha? Who did this!"

"I have to go, Usagi." Itachi mutered. Usagi sadly looked at him and nodded. "Just don't tell Sasuke the truth and lead him to fight me. I'll try to get the Hokage to protect Sasuke, but I must go." Crying, Usagi quickly hugged him, which surprised Itachi.

"Please, Itachi-kun, be safe!" Itachi smirked and patted her head. "It's me, Usagi-chan. Of course I'll be okay." He hopped out the window and Usagi sat back on her bed.

"W-wait! Did he call me...Usagi-chan?" She blushed. '_Why am I blushing, I have no reason to!'_

"Remember me, Usagi?" A familiar voice asked. Usagi turned around. She dropped the teacup she was holding and it shattered.

"I-Itachi-kun?" Itachi smirked and held her hand. His partner behind him eyed her. "It's your lucky day, Usagi. Leader-sama said that we have to bring you to him. You're special because of that Ginzuishou you posess."

"I can't! There's so many people I have here, I couldn't possibly-"

"It's alright, Usagi. I was told to do whatever it takes to bring you back." He could've knocked her out, but he's not rude. He put her through Tsukiyomi and she shook as she was faced with the nightmare of losing everybody dear to her...and that included Itachi himself.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop a few houses away, Sasuke glared at the retreating men in anger. "It's bad enough he killed our clan, but to kidnap Usagi-chan too?" You see, Sasuke had a little bit of a crush on Usagi. So if you know what it'ss like to have another guy/girl steal your boy/girlfriend, you kind of get what Sasuke's feeling. "Damn you, Itachi! I'll kill you for the massacre and Usagi's kidnap!" Jumping off the roof, he ran to the teacups pieces and grabbed one. As he clenched his fist, blood ran down his hand.

It had been a while since Usagi became an official Akatsuki member. She was adored by almost everybody in the orgainization. Madara was skeptic at first about her knowledge of the murder, but eventually let it go. But for a reason no one could place, Itachi started to avoid her. If he was forced to work with her, he'd avoid eye contact.

It got on Usagi's nerves and she decided to confront him. She knocked on his bedroom door.

"Enter," his deep voice said. Usagi opened the door and Itachi looked slightly surprised. "Usagi...what do you want?"

"Nothing really, I just wanna know why you've been avoiding me! I thought...if we were in the Akatsuki together...we'd be friends again..." Usagi grew sad. Itachi felt the same feeling and suddenly reached forward and grabbed her into a hug.

"You understood me, you always did. I've come to realize that after all this time, Usagi, I'm..." Itachi burried his face in her gold locks. "I'm in love...with you..." Usagi blushed and hugged him back.

"It's funny really...when you left, I felt as if something was missing..." Suddenly she pulled away. "No, we can't! I know Akira is...but still! It's awfully rude!" Itachi chuckled and swept some hair behind her ear. "Akira and I were in an arranged marriage. She took it more serious than I did, though." Usagi blushed but in her mind (in a tiny corner) it was still a bit mean to Akira. Suddenly his lips were on hers. She jumped at the contact then softened a bit. '_I remember when Mamoru kissed me, but it didn't feel right. This feels warm and comforting...it's way better.' _Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and Itachi smirked. "Usagi," he whispered against her lips. "Soon, I might forget about Akira. But you? No, I can't forget you." Usagi smiled and thought, '_Peace is all he wants...no, I can't forget you either, Itachi...'_

**For those of you wondering who Akira is, chapter 401 page 10 says Itachi used to have a lover that he killed. So, the idea of Akira was born :)**


End file.
